


Handsome Jack needs a pep talk. Go ahead reader,give it to him.

by Sassy_Cage



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M, Jack feels bad about himself, Jack has low-ish self esteem, M/M, You give him a fucking great pep talk, cursing, cute romantic bs, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Cage/pseuds/Sassy_Cage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack feels bad about his face.<br/>You remind him that it's beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handsome Jack needs a pep talk. Go ahead reader,give it to him.

You smile.  
"You really think I care about what you look like?"  
You kiss him lovingly.  
"But yeah,you being attractive is a plus."  
He shakes his head.  
"While I can agree that my personality is fantastic and my mind is incredibly attractive,this..."  
He motions to his face.  
"Has not been at all attractive,pretty,or beautiful since that...day."  
You look a little sad as you grab his face.  
"Ah,Jack,I love you..."  
You kiss all over his face.  
"And I'm incredibly upset that you can't see that you are one of the most beautiful,handsome men I've ever met. And all this..."  
You motion towards his face and nuzzle his nose.  
"Is amazing."  
He pulls you close and kisses you.  
"Love ya."  
You nuzzle into his neck.  
"Mmm..."  
You kiss his injured eye.  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow.  
> I am such a sap.


End file.
